User talk:Uggut
Welcome! Hi! =) Gonna help you create this wiki. Not so good at writing texts (my english is still not as good as I want), but if you need screenshots I can make as much of them as you want. Good luck in developing this wiki! =^_^= Dj Pavlusha 16:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Good job so far Dj Pavlusha! I appreciate all your help. I'm not the best at writing either but that's what Wiki is all about :) Keep them coming! Uggut 17:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, gonna help you out. Good luck, I'll try to add some editorial aspects to articles as well as improving them. Although could you start a Tech Level page for me? Thanks. Keith T. Maxwell 04:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Fantastic! Welcome Mr. Maxwell! I'd love to create pages for you but anyone can do it themselves so please feel free! :) Uggut 05:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC)\ I made a few edits, and made even a new page. However, I would like some help with creating weapon type pages , such as the one I've created. Keith T. Maxwell 03:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I've made several weapon pages already. Please use the same template :) http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Primary_Weapons Uggut 04:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I got some done. I'm thinking of adding each system's special alcohol to it's page. Keith T. Maxwell 02:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! It drove me nuts when I was looking for booze for the medal ;) Good job so far Maxwell, keep them coming! :) Uggut 00:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been inactive lately. Seems a lot has been done while I was gone. Anything else need help? Keith T. Maxwell 03:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back :) Sure, there are still many articles to be added. There are still a handful of ships and most of the weapons and items. Many existing articles could also use some more content and/or polishing :) Uggut 04:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, got a quick question, I got an idea for our wikia theme, but I need Admin privelidges to change it. Do you mind a bit? Keith T. Maxwell 03:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) When I was a Wikia contributor, I edited 3 think : Suteo 's coordinates price (someone say that Suteo's coordinates is 10,000 , I edited to 25,000) The Void's shape in the VoidX's Trivia And Deep Science,but Dj Pavlusha re-edited it,thank.I was very bad on that one. Can you suggest me about something that I can Edit or Create I love to make this wikia better. Note: i'm a Vietnamese and my English is bad so if I edited some pages are wrong,please re-edit for me* *Even in this talk page Keith T. Dangerous Maxwell 22:21(GMT+7) , December 10,2010 (what's UTC ?) No problem Dangerous :) Uggut 21:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) (Weapons) specifications Hi, I was just thinking about adding a few pages with specs on a few weapons, ships, etc. Do you have a suggestion I (we) do this? Cheers --- Sure, you can use the infobox. Take a look at some of the ships or characters pages and copy the infobox code :) Let me know if you need any help. Uggut 05:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi. Thanks. I really enjoy this wiki. Thanks for all the work you guys have put into it. Hope I can help/contribute with something :) Olavimmanuel 21:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) How do you add a subpage (a Trivia or External links)? Jimmy Grose 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Type in what you want to call the section (such as Gallery, Trivia... etc.) then highlight it and select the top left drop-down in the toolbar labeled "Normal" and select "Heading 2" :) Welcome! Uggut 21:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Should make front page. I'm sure the commodity page I made should be under Miscellaneous. Just saying.Jimmy Grose 23:26, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Mislead you. Sorry. The Wikia contributor who created Ore was me. I wasn't signed in.Jimmy Grose 00:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) lol no worries, that happens to me all the time :P Uggut 00:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Just wanting to make sure your still active on the wiki, I've made some edits and I am looking for opinions on them. Thanks. Hey, Are you still active, haven't seen you on in a while. Najum